


3,700 Years

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryusui hasn't had sex in 3,700 years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	3,700 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless RyuFran. I can't tag it properly because the tags for Ryusui Nanami and the ship don't exist yet. Enjoy.

Ryusui hasn't had sex in over 3,700 years. 

That was all he could think when he seen Francois in their casual clothes that he had Yuzuriha make them, with the unfairly tiny shorts, which expose their shapely legs for his traitorous eyes to eat up, admiring their smooth thighs and carefully sculpted calves. Of course, with his obvious staring and the teasing comments of his fellows commanders, Francois noticed his urges. 

Not someone to go against their desires, they did something about it. 

He's wrenched from his thoughts as he feels Francois firmly straddle his lap and place their hands on his own waist, quickly unbuckling his belt and pushing his clothing out of the way, leaning back and lifting themselves up slightly so he can remove the rest on his own. While he does that, they shimmy off their shorts and lift their shirt over their head. Ryusui takes a moment to admire their slim form, their pale skin begging to be marked. He barely restrains himself from wrapping his hands around their waist and taking control himself. 

Before he can act on his desires, Francois takes his cock into their pretty, smaller hands. A few strokes make his head spin and he's distracted enough to not notice his butler push themselves up and adjust themselves over his aching length, sliding down onto it with a soft gasp and a barely stifled whimper....

Fuck.

Ryusui rolls his hips upward and moans, revelling in how much he missed how warm and wet their hole is, wrapped around his long and thick cock. Francois runs their hands up and down his torso, from his waist to his sculpted chest, feeling up his finely trained muscles. 

Soft whimpers and cries come from Francois' red stained lips as they start to ride him, soft gasps coming in between their cries as they work their thighs harder to ride him faster. They grasp his hands and pull them up their gorgeous thighs, placing them on their hips. He recovers from his dazed pleasure quickly. He holds their slim hips as rough as he can, helping them ride him as they toss their head back in a drawn out, beautiful moan. It's difficult not to stop and revel in their beauty, but Ryusui manages. 

Instead, he runs his hands down their belly and sides, taking in the shape of their androgynous but nonetheless delicate looking body, curves usually hidden under their work apparel. They're a professional, after all. Even if they do look as amazing in their uniform as they do in their casual clothes. 

Ryusui slides his hands down their thighs, gripping into the soft skin there as he grips them a bit tighter, using them to move Francois of his own volition. He smirks as he hears a whimper come out of their lips, a gruff sound coming from his own. They tighten and clench around him. His thrusts are gentle at first, but gradually become rougher and faster as his patience wears thin, making them quiver in anticipation. 

Francois moans and clenches harder on him, “Please...” Their voice comes out, pleading for him. 

Almost as if on command, Ryusui barrels towards his orgasm, cock throbbing before he coats their insides with his cum, pressing right up against their sweet spot.

“Ryusui-sama...!” Francois' voice comes out as a breathy whine as they cum with him, clenching down hard on him, cum splattering against his skin. His cum leaks out of them, mixing their fluids together. They arch their back hard, thin arms wrapping around his shoulders to keep them stable as he thrusts a few more times, milking the pleasure from their orgasms out of both of them.

Both of them pant, taking in as much breath as they can before Francois is able to form coherent enough thoughts to pull off of him gracefully, despite the lewd squelch of him exiting their hole as they do so.

After cleaning the both of them up with Ryusui's help, Francois curls up on his chest. With one hand rubbing their back gently, he pulls the blanket to cover both of them before intertwining his fingers with their own smaller ones, both tired and content to bask in their sleepy show of intimacy. It's nice, to be able to hold the person he trusts and loves most after 3,700 years of darkness and loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Call out to the Dr Stone discord servers for giving me the idea.


End file.
